Promises Broken
by Gate-Traveller16
Summary: After Ellen successfully completes her task to kill the president, Duncan does what he promises. Leaves the Sanders house forever. But what happens when Ellen doesn't want that? What happens when Ellen sees Duncan again and admits she fell in love with him? Major Ellen/Duncan.
1. Chapter 1

**Promises Broken**

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: Just watch the whole season that has come out so far.**

**Summary: After Ellen successfully completes her task, Duncan does what he promises. Leaves the Sanders house forever. But what happens when Ellen doesn't want that? What happens when Ellen sees Duncan again and admits she fell in love with him? Major Ellen/Duncan.**

**A/N: This is told in the POV of Ellen. This idea came to me after watching the episode, Off the Record (1x11). Reviews would be great.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Hostages or any of the characters. CBS does.**

* * *

I did it. I finally completed my goal. To kill the president that is. I didn't think I had it in me. Not even my husband knew. As I headed off to work this morning, news reports walked up to me and threw questions at me like "How did it feel for the president to die in front of your own eyes?" I didn't know what to respond to that. They didn't know the whole story. The people behind the operation to kill the president knew, along with my family and I. But if I ever had to explain to someone how it felt to kill the man of power, it would be to the FBI agent behind it. Duncan Carlisle. I know it is hard to believe this, but the fact stands. He looks like the type of person that understands what it feels for someone to kill someone else.

I wish I could just tell him how I feel right now and forget about my life. Maybe my children could come with me to somewhere but here. Not my husband. Brian is a cheater. Before I married him, I thought he was the type to cheat. I ignored it of course. Now, I wish I didn't. That is the past though.

I stop my car in front of the coffee shop I go to every morning. As I exited the car, I needed to check to make sure there was no new reporters nearby. This is one of the places I don't want to see them. This is a place I actually get a chance to be alone from the crazy life I have. It happened ever since we were taken hostage. Sometimes, I wished we were never taken hostage. But other times, I wished we were still hostage. Many people would disagree with that statement, but I found that being a hostage makes you feel safer. Especially since I was the one to perform surgery on the president. Maybe some crazy lunatic would kill my whole family if they didn't come. Maybe no one.

As I stepped into the quiet coffee shop, there was someone I did not expect to see _ever _again. But there he was, in front of me, drinking coffee at a table. He was on his phone doing whatever he usually does on his phone I guess. Duncan. The same person I just admitted in my head I would tell anything to. Not wanting to feel like a stalker watching Duncan, I stepped into the small line. Everyone was texting or playing games on their phones. I felt out-of-place in that line.

Once I got to the front of the line, I ordered my regular coffee with a bagel. These past few days I got up and headed straight to here. Well, after I got ready for work that is. This probably isn't the best decision because of what I'm doing to my children, but it is the only solution in mind right now. Should I sit at the chair across from Duncan? I mean, he doesn't expect me to see him ever again. Would it be weird to see him again? My decision is to see Duncan again. I have no idea why I want to see him other than the fact I could pour my feelings about killing the president to him. Slowly, I headed towards Duncan. One step at a time. He took a sip from his coffee, but still didn't notice me. Or did he? I mean, he is a trained federal agent.

I took a seat across from him. Finally getting there. He was on his phone typing something until he looked up at me in a face that scared me a little. I shivered inside. "Hey," I said nervously. Probably not the best way to start a conversation, but it was the way that felt right. He removed his phone from in front of his face.

"Ellen, what are you doing here?" he asked me. "It's Sunday you know." It's Sunday? Already? It felt like the week has dragged longer than that. But I guess he's probably right.

"What are you doing here on Sunday also?" I replied. Two can play the question game.

"New case. New murder. Same day every day. Occasionally you get a kidnap or a protection detail, but it's usually a murder. Now, what are you doing here on Sunday? Shouldn't you want to spend time with your family?" I forgot he had work on Sundays also. Cops never get to choose their hours. Crime did.

"I'm here because I'm heading to work and trying to get away from news reporters. They bug me so much asking the same question over and over until you answer the question. That is really annoying." I don't think he is believing me. My story, the truth, is not very convincing apparently.

"Ellen, you can just say you don't want to see your husband. I understand." Of course he guessed correctly the reason I am running away to work. If this is just going to happen for the rest of my life, I should just give him divorce papers. It would solve my problem.

I smiled. "You're right. After learning about his secret, I don't really want to see him again." He smirked for a quick second like he needed to prove that he guessed the right answer. This is why I find him so attractive. Whoa. That escalated quickly. Did I just say I found him attractive? I guess I am learning new things about myself everyday.

"You know you can't just keep doing this. Run to work, go home late at night. Next morning, repeat exactly what you did yesterday right?" He said this like he knew what I do, like he stalked me in the past week. Or two. I have lost track of time so it could be a month for all I know.

I sighed, "I know." No one said anything after that. He went back to be on his phone and I just looked at him. His face was just perfect to me. I can't compare, not even Brian, to Duncan. He was a very fit, good-looking man. As I looked at his hand, I noticed something missing. His ring was not there. Actually thinking about it, he never wore a ring even though he's married. He probably can't at work. Duncan looked at me. I guess he caught me looking at his hand. He put his phone in his coat pocket. Something just happened at work I guess. Duncan stood up and walked towards the door.

"Come." I followed him not even knowing where we were going. My guess was when he said we would never see his again, he was only referring to my family. Not to me.

The bell to get out of the coffee shop rang. Quickly, I followed him outside.

Once I got outside, I saw the most beautiful, sexiest thing I have seen since. I can't even remember a better time. Duncan was wearing his black leather jacket with faded black jeans, leaning up against the back of a black SUV. Most likely, that was his car. "Ellen!" he yelled. He probably caught me again, staring at him. I shook my head as I headed towards him. Duncan started to walk towards me as I jogged towards him. Finally he caught up to me. We walked towards the SUV together.

"Care to tell me what you are planning to do?" I questioned him. "My work is going to start wondering where I am soon." He hopped into the driver's seat of the car. At first, I didn't know if I should go into the car, but I decided to go in. I closed the door as soon as I sat down.

He looked at me the same way he did before we kissed. This may not be good. "I was going to ask you what you would like to tell me. It seems you have something on your mind." Should I really tell him how I feel? I mean, he could still be married. I didn't expect to love the man who held my family hostage. It just kind of fell into place. "It's okay. I'm not going to judge you Ellen. There is no need to be scared," he said in a nice, calm voice. I just love how he can be strict and how he can be a nice, caring person. I understand why Nina fell in love with him.

"After that kiss we had, a long time ago, I. I fell in love with you," she faded off the last part. He didn't have to hear the last words of what she said. He knew what they were. Enough for him to lean into her ever so slowly. I didn't know how to react. He was about to kiss me. Again. Kissing doesn't mean I'm cheating on my husband. Does it? I tilted my head and closed my eyes. This is something I don't want to regret. Suddenly, his lips touched mine. His kiss was ever so gentle. Just like the last time we touched lips to lips. The kiss tasted like the coffee he drank. It wasn't sweet, but it tasted like black coffee. I didn't love that taste, but didn't hate it coming from his lips. Sadly, our lips released touch of each other. "I want to see you again Duncan. I don't want you to be gone forever," I whispered to him.

"I know," he answered. "I know." She wanted to kiss the man again, but she didn't know what happened to his wife. Are they still together? Did she die? Did they divorce? "Don't worry. Nina divorced me after knowing what I did to your family and what my plan was." I sighed. Okay, I guess it is fine with him then. Luckily.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you everyone. I will reply to all reviews for this series. Enjoy**

**Review Replies:**

**Talia (Guest): Thank you. I might write some one-shots or drabbles for them when I can't think of anything else.**

**Jordyne (Guest): Thanks.**

**Guest: Also, thank you.**

**Tonya (Guest): I did!**

**Emma (Guest): I am and will. Thank you.**

* * *

I arrived home after working and my interesting visit with Duncan. No one of my family needed to know what happened today. Questions will be asked though why I haven't been home a lot lately. It's understandable why they would ask those questions. Morgan and Jake walked up to me. Morgan hugged me. "Hi mom," she said calmly. I bet she understood what I was going through. I killed the president. The president. I remember how Duncan would always say that he's just a man. Not a patient. Well, that man had a lot of power. Like controlling the USA.

I hugged my daughter back. "Hi Morgan. How are you?" I asked. She was 8 months pregnant, and the father of the child has died. The kid would grow up without a father. I don't know how it would feel for the child, or anyone, to have their father killed because of a plan. One plan to kill one man. More died for that, but her boyfriend didn't even know what was happening in the house, let alone, who the parents of his girlfriend were when he died.

"Good, I feel better than yesterday," she explained.

"Excellent." That was probably one of the best things that happened today. Or this week. Just today was a very lucky day I guess.

Morgan released her grip of me and walked upstairs. I guess that was it. Jake looked at me. "Hello," he told. As I thought Morgan understood what I am going through, Jake doesn't. He was probably siding with Brian.

I don't want to see Brian today unless it was about a divorce. When I learned Brian was cheating on me, I was mad. Of course, since we were hostages, I tried to stay calm about it. If we weren't, I wouldn't even have figured out he was cheating on me for a while. Probably one of the good things about being hostages. Learning little secrets about your family that you didn't know before.

"Hi, Jake. What's happened today. Any homework?" I questioned.

"No. Dad wants to talk to you though." I thought he would. It was predictable. I have decided to take the guest bedroom since the president died and our captors were gone. Our family has changed. Not in a good way.

"Uh, ya sure. Where is he exactly?"

"In the kitchen." I walked over to the kitchen. Jake's eyes were on me as I walked over. It was creepy like he thought I was going to do something bad.

Brian was in the kitchen making dinner. Funny how I never imagined him cooking. Brian looked at me. He knew I was in the room as soon as I stepped in. "Hey, honey, how was work?" He said curiously. Now he's acting like nothing happened. Like he didn't cheat on me. Like I didn't kill the president. I want to tell him that I want a divorce, but I guess I could keep that a secret. For now.

"Good. How are the kids?" I said.

"They're great. They miss you though. You haven't been home lately. Do you want someone to talk to because, you know, I'm here-"

"No, you're not here. You're with Samantha. You weren't here for what? Months. You can't say I'm here anymore. That... word was lost some time ago when you thought I wasn't enough."

"It this why you aren't here often? Because of what I did with Samantha? I love you Ellen. And never forget that."

"You don't mean that. If you love me, you would have _never_ been with Samantha. Well, if you want to sleep with Samantha, go. I'm not going to stop you because I want a divorce. I'm sick of being second. If you excuse me, I'm going to go now. Don't Ellen me as I'm leaving." I left the kitchen and grabbed my coat. He stood there speechless for a moment, until he realized the chicken I saw before was going to burn in the oven. Jake was still on the stairs as I exited my house.

I was crying as I walked to my car. It felt stupid to cry. Brian didn't deserve tears from me. No, actually, these tears go to my children for what is about to happen to them. Luckily, they don't have to deal with it for a long time. They are almost grown-ups ready to live their own lives.

I entered my car in the driver's seat, and sat there. Where was I suppose to go? Who should I see? What should I do? I slouched into my chair. It started raining. That was perfect. Rain. They only remind me of tears. I reached for my phone and called a number I haven't called in a long time.

"Agent Carlisle," Duncan answered. I sighed. He picked up, even if he didn't check the number and is at work. That probably means he's busy, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Duncan, hi, it's Ellen," I replied happily.

"Hi, what can I do for you today?"

I asked, "Well, I was wondering if you are free right now?"

"Surprisingly, yes. It's a good time to call."

"Great. That's excellent. Wondering if you want coffee. Feel kind of down."

"Sure. The same spot I saw you yesterday?"

"Sounds great." I started up my car. The little coffee shop will be open. Right? I have never been there later than 6.

"Bye."

"Bye." He hung up the phone. I threw my phone to the passenger's seat, hoping that it would land on my jacket. It did of course. I pushed the pedal hard, and started to drive to the little shop.

It was the second time I was going to see him today. I thought I wasn't going to him ever again, let alone once. Twice? Now, something is happening.

There was the coffee shop. I pulled in and stopped my car. I exited the car as I pulled out the emergency umbrella from under the passenger seat. It was plain black, all boring. I opened the umbrella, and walked to the door, making sure I wouldn't get wet. The shop was open. An even better day. I entered the little shop and there he was. Duncan was sitting there. He didn't have a coffee like he did this morning. I guess he was waiting for me. He looked up and saw me. "Ellen," he said. I sat down at the seat beside him.

"I told him I want to divorce," I told. Duncan looked at me and nodded.

"It's understandable. I mean, it was going to happen sooner or later.," He explained. "Is there any other reason why you called me other than to complain about your marriage?"

"I did say I feel kind of down the drain today." He looked at me. "Okay, ya. Coffee?" Duncan put money from his pocket on the table. "I can pay you know." But of course, he didn't listen. He picked up the money he originally placed on the table, and order two cups of coffee. After thanking the server and getting the coffee, he came back to the table. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll be the one thanking you later." I took a sip of the coffee he got me. It was my regular. From all the time he held my family and myself hostage, I guess he learned what my coffee order was. It wasn't that hard to learn if you pay attention. He was paying attention before? Wait; what did he mean by 'I'll be the one thanking you later?' Is it suppose to be some tricky question?

"Did you solve your murder yet?"

"Not yet. But I will work later tonight. There is no where I need to be after this but there. Families need justice out there." We were the same in some ways about work. We will both save people, but sometimes, we has to kill (or let) people (die). He makes people feel better and worst at the same time. Just like I do. Which makes me feel like we have a little connection through our minds like we can read each others thoughts. I have never felt that with Brian. Maybe this relationship will turn out better than the last one, if we actually have a relationship. We have kissed, like 2 times, but really doesn't mean anything. It's just a kiss.

"I know. I do the same thing everyday too. Try to bring a family justice in their own way." Duncan took a sip of his coffee. I assume it's black, but I guess he could have different preferences depending on his mood. Probably not though. "Do you get to see your daughter?"

"Yeah. A lot of the time." At least he gets to see his kid. We finished our coffee in silence after that.

"Do you want to head to my car?" I asked. "You don't have to. I know you're planning to head to work."

"Sure." I grabbed my coffee and umbrella, and walked to the exit. Duncan did the same. Once we were outside, I realized it stopped raining. It was clearing up. That was good. No more black skies today. I hope.

We entered my car. He sat in the passenger seat while I was in the driver's seat. I put my umbrella in the back and my coffee cup in the cup holder. He said curiously, "Did you have anything you wanted to say out here that you couldn't in here? I mean, it was pretty much us in there." I grabbed his face with my hands. He had a rough face, something that my husband doesn't have that I wished he had. I kissed him. I promised myself that I wouldn't be like Brian, and cheat. But I couldn't help it. My mind is spinning with emotion in a confusing way to process it all.

I think I startled him with my actions as much as someone could catch a federal agent off guard. He kissed me back as soon as he realized I was kissing him. Duncan started to lean closer to me and soon enough, my back was pressed up against the door. My hands moved from his face to his hair. One of his hands was supporting my back so I wouldn't be lying down on the seat, while the other was playing with my hair just the way I liked it. I came up for air, and kissed him again after I got some.

A minute or two. Or three. Or four. Or I just lost count of the minutes that passed. Well, however long it was later, Duncan, I assume, hit the radio button.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic _

I got up immediately as he sat back down on his seat. I turned off the radio. We looked into each others eyes like that song meant a lot. I may have blushed a little because he started to laugh a bit. "Ellen. It's okay," he said as he used the back of his hand to brush my hair behind my ear. I think I blushed again after he said that. It shouldn't be blush worthy, but if news reporters ever found out, I would be screwed along with him. He kissed me passionately for a moment. I enjoyed the short moment. It ended."I should go now. Bye Ellen. See ya tomorrow." He got out of the car and walked to his truck. I looked at the path he took to get to his car blankly. When tomorrow? Where tomorrow? I felt like it would take a while until tomorrow. But I can wait. It's not like any of us are going anywhere.

I tried to fix myself to look presentable for my family to see I just got coffee for a breather. Not for a make-out session with Duncan. Luckily they don't know anything about Duncan yet. Or I hope they won't know until my divorce thing has settle.

Speaking of divorce, I need to hire a lawyer to help with everything. This will cost a lot of money. Maybe I can ask Duncan for his divorce lawyer, or a recommendation on one. It would may my life easier.

I started my car and headed back home. It was time to leave. If I was gone for any longer, they might start to worry where I am.

Once I arrived home, I exited the car and grabbed my purse. I walked inside to see my family. Well, mainly the kids. No one was at the door. It's like they didn't know or care that I was gone. That's probably true now. I have not been in the house the past week too long for them to ask questions where I am or where am I going. I threw off my shoes and hung up my purse. "Mom, where's your car keys?" Morgan asked. At least she noticed I came home. I started to head up the stairs.

"In my purse!" I yelled as I finished climbing the rest of the stairs.

Moments later, she said, "Mom?" I climbed back down the stairs to see what she needed.

"Yes?" Oh no. I saw her holding a FBI badge. So much for not letting the kids know about Duncan and I.

"Why do you have a FBI badge in your purse?"

* * *

**Let me know if you want anything in this story specifically. I can try my best to fit it in. **

**Also, the song I used in this is called Toxic: [by] Britney Spears**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I'm so sorry I've not been updating. I have exams coming up (study, study, study). Enjoy! Also this story is now AU due to the ending of the series. It wasn't the ending I was hoping for though :'( **

**Review replies:**

**Jordyne R (guest): Thank you for the support, and I hope I can promises that it will be soon, but I can't be sure (Hence the title of the story)  
**

**Karen (guest): Aw thanks! I will, but not all in this one chapter of course. I would go on forever, and ever, and ever.**

**Brianna (guest): This is what happens next.**

**Guest (1): Yes!**

**Guest (2): I am/will!**

**Guest (3): I am/will!**

**Amber (guest): Tada, I did!**

**Sally (guest): I am/will! Thank you, hope you keep reading. Thanks :)**

**Now, Enjoy:**

* * *

My breath stopped. How did I come across a FBI badge? Wait. Duncan is an agent at the FBI. Did he drop it when we were in the car doing... what I promised I wouldn't do, but did anyways?

I came back into reality when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind me. I turned around. Of course it was the last person I want to see. Brian. He knows Duncan is a FBI agent. Even better. "Mom, did you even hear me? Don't tell me you went to the FBI to tell them what you did," Morgan said madly.

"No, I didn't go to the FBI to tell them the truth," I answered. Brian looked at the badge Morgan was holding. It looks like two people I have to explain the truth to. Or is there another way?

"Then why do you have the badge Ellen?" Brian questioned. Of course he stepped into a situation he shouldn't have. "You said we'd be honest in front of each other." Another lie from him. I may have said that years ago, but not now. I lost that trust from him as soon as I found out the truth about him.

Violence is never the answer, but I wanted to punch him so bad, the only thing stopping me was that Morgan was standing there, watching us as she held the badge. "Mom, I know about dad's secret," she blurted out in the awkward silence. She knew? Morgan knew about the affair. When was this? Did he tell her? She put down the badge she was holding. "I'll just grab the car keys and..." She put the badge back into my purse and grabbed my car keys. Morgan headed out the door once she grabbed the keys.

Now to deal with Brian. I walked down the stairs and turned around. Brian was right behind me. I walked backwards away from him. "This isn't working. I need to go until I can get this... Whatever this is, sorted out. Excuse me, I'm going to pack my bags and go," I explained. I walked passed him, brushing his shoulder accidentally, and heading up stairs to pack a bag and to book a hotel room.

"Is that Duncan's badge? I thought we never had to see him again," he said. I froze at his words on the middle of the stairs. I would tell him, but not now. It would just make matters worst. I continued to walk back up without answering him.

Once I entered my room, I closed the door. Everything is such a mess, I can't even deal with it. I looked for my suitcase in the closet and it was right where I left it: at the bottom in the left-hand corner. I grabbed the suitcase along with a bunch of clothes hanging up. I threw them into the suitcase anyways, without knowing what I packed.

Why did this have to happen? It's just... I don't know what to do anymore. There's the kids and Brian with Samantha and me with Duncan. It seems life is moving too fast to catch up with it. I grabbed a few pair of jeans and undergarments and zipped my suitcase up. Now to get toilet trees. Actually, I'll just buy my own later. I don't feel like getting them and being reminded of... _him_. I left the room with my suitcase and closed the door behind me. Morgan was standing there. Morgan put her hand covering her mouth shyly. "I understand what you're doing. Just come and see Jake and I soon okay?" Morgan said quietly like she knew what's coming next. Of course she knew, she's going to university next year. I responded, "Of course I will." She gave a small smile and removed the hand that was covering her mouth. I started walking towards the stair.

"So, is it true?" A voice said from behind me. I recognized the voice when I heard it. It was Jake. Quickly I spun around, and there was Jake as I suspected. Why does he seem to hate me now? I nodded as I hope we're talking about the same thing.

"Ya." He looked at me intensely and nodded slowly.

He said, "When will we see you again?" That was something that I didn't think of myself. Like, I knew sometime, but not exactly when. Lunches? At dinner?

"Whenever you're fine with it and when I'm fine with it." I started to walk down the stairs with my suitcase being held above the stairs as I walked down. Brian was standing at the door as I grabbed my coat, and put it on.

He demanded, "The badge is Duncan's." I didn't have the gut to look him in the eye. For sure, I knew the truth would come out if I did. So I grabbed my purse, with the badge in it, and walked out the door. Just like that. No goodbyes, no hugs. No real, emotional words. I liked non-emotional words and all, but sometimes, it doesn't hurt to have some.

I threw my suitcase into the trunk and got into my car. The weird thing is, I don't know where to go. I know I said I was leaving, but to where? I looked in my purse. There one missed call. It was probably Duncan, asking if I had his badge. Of course I did, but I should listen to the voice-mail anyways. I played the voice-mail.

"Ellen, it's Duncan. When I arrives at work, I realized I forgot my badge, and was wondering if it's in your possession? Call back when you get this, thanks," the voice-mail said. I hanged up on voice-mail after that. There's probably only one option now: to call Duncan back. What should I say? I pressed speed dial #4, and it called his number. I waited for him to pick up or reached voice. He'd probably pick up so he could get his badge. "Hey Ellen," he answered. Well, he answered. I probably should have planned what I should say, but I didn't.

I replied nervously, "Hi Duncan, umm, ya, I have your badge. Ya, how it was found was an... interesting story." Probably by my answer, he probably has a confused face on, but I will explain later, well, maybe if he asks me.

"Where can I get it at?"

"Wherever you want, I have left my house for a bit." For a bit means as in until my divorce is settled.

"Um, is Meridian Hill Park fine?" I turned on the GPS and entered it in. I knew roughly where it was.

"I'll be there soon. Bye." I hung up the phone and threw it into my purse, but missed, and landed in the passenger's seat instead. My GPS finally loaded the route to Meridian Hill Park. Looks like we're heading to a park. Well, my we, I mean the car and I were. I started the car and drove off to the park.

I arrived at the park and parked near the side. The park was pretty big, so I wonder where exactly in the park he wanted to meet, but he is a FBI agent, and held me hostage for weeks, so he could probably find me easily. "Ellen," a voice said from the shadows. I looked around. There was no one in sight. Suddenly, Duncan appears out of no where. It was creepy. I didn't expect him to do that.

"Duncan, you scared me, when did you arrive here?" I asked. It was probably near the FBI headquarters since he did choose the park, and he was at work.

He shrugged his shoulders as he answered, "Some time ago. So, what interesting story made you come across my badge?" Is he seriously going through this right now? It is like midnight or something, and he's asking me the story about the badge?

"Well, my daughter actually came across it in my purse. I wonder how it got there." He put an arm around my waist. I jumped a bit when he did because I didn't expect it. A few seconds later, I stood in my regular, non-jumpy way.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" I started to walk with him, but I was leaning in towards him by how close he was holding me. It felt unfamiliar at first. I was shy about it, like I didn't want anyone to know about us, but us. "You can continue you know." Well, that caught my attention. I didn't know he'd be so interested in knowing about how his badge was stolen, or dropped by accident because I didn't mean to take it, and I didn't even know I had it until Morgan figured out.

"Right. So when Morgan found it in my purse asking me why I had it, I didn't know what to say. Of course, Brian was there at the scene, repeating questions that have already been asked. Also, did you know that she knew about the affair Brian had? It made everyone go off topic, and Morgan left the house to get something from my car. That's why she was in my purse in the first place. To find the car keys. After she left, Brian thought something was happening between us, and asked me. I didn't answer, and left to here." I looked at him, and he had a small smile on his face. He found me, in a truth-giving scenario with my family, funny when he was also part of the scenario. How exactly does that work?

"Oh, Ellen. I don't know what I would do without you," Duncan said. That's it? Seriously, a man who is usually very serious person is laughing about it? I don't get the logic in that. "Speaking of leaving, do you have a place to stay? I have an extra bedroom at my house if you want to stay at my place." That escalated quickly. He was joking around then suddenly moves to a very serious, more-like-Duncan type of question.

"Doesn't Sawyer, if that's your kid's name, live with you?"

"She's at her grandfather's for a week to let the heat of everything cool down." Right, with me killing the president and all. I don't even really know the reason I agreed to kill the president anyways. Was it to save my family? To save Duncan's family? To save us? Us didn't even exist back then.

"I gotcha." We took a long stroll around the park looking at the statues and the water pool, which is only for giving money to the government I think. Eventually, I wrapped the arm that was against him around his waist also. It didn't take as long as I expected to do so.

We arrived at my car. It was even later now. I also didn't answer his question yet. He knew it wasn't an immediate response type of question, like you can't throw a "Do you want to live at my house for a bit" and expect a response. "So?" He said out of the blue.

"Sure. I will. As long as Sawyer is not there." I'm not sure that is the correct response or not or if he threw that question at me on purpose or not. It is hard to understand Duncan at times. Like, he's a very complicated person. Some say I am.

"Do you want to give me the address of my house or do you want to follow me there?" I would have said follow, but I realize I need toilet-tree materials.

"I need to pick up some stuff at a store, so the address would be easier and nice." He released his grip of his hands around my waist, and pulled out a notepad and pen. FBI agents must carry that around I guess because no normal person carries both around. Duncan wrote the address down I think, and handed me the paper.

"Thanks." Before I started to head towards my car, I gave him a quick kiss. "See you soon."

"Bye." We headed our separate ways, and I drove off after getting into the car.

Finally, I found the nearest pharmacy store from Duncan's place. I headed into the store when a sudden voice said, "So, it was Duncan's badge. And you're also with Duncan?" I froze. Someone in my family found out about us. I turned around, and there was Brian standing there frustrated.

* * *

**Reviews would be great. I hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
